Kaze's Day off
by mangafreak7793
Summary: when kaze has a day all to himself as rinali ravi and allen went on a mission he gets bored but meets a little girl in town but its a noah! rated T for poker and gambling


MF7793: kinda in a writing block so here a oneshot 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOWN

kaze was wandering through the town streets thinking of the things he could on his day off

I'M BORED Kaze whined as he was alone in the town streets

"allen onii-san ravi-kun and rinali-chan are out on a mission, kanda-kun is locked up in his room,and i can't go to other world for another 24 hours" Kaze thought as he his options of a fun day dwindle

authors note: he can only travel to different worlds once in a 24 hours period he's basicly stuck in a world for 24 hours every time he goes to a different world

huh what am i going to do Kaze began to sigh but then to hear complaining from a candy store

CMON GIVE ME SOME CANDY a pale faced purple haired girl carrying a pumpkin umbrella

NO!! YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY said the shopkeeper looking annoyed at the girl

CMON ITS ONLY BY A COUPLE CENTS SHORT the purpled haired girl argued to the shopkeeper

RULES ARE RULES AND YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY the shopkeeper yelledat the girl once more

I'll pay for it Kaze interrupted the two from fighting

its just a couple cents right I'll pay for it Kaze said as he went into his pocket to get some of his change and pay the shopkeeper after that he then walked out of the store with the purple haired girl

why did you do that it was a matter of time before he gave in ! the girl told the boy

or he would of kicked you out Kaze pointed out

the girl stared at kaze like she was trying to burn a hole in his head but the boy didn't notice

O i forgot to introduce myself my name Kaze Masahide whats yours Kaze said

my name is Road Kamelot the girl saidstill staring at the boy

WHAT ARE YOU DOING ROAD YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T TELL YOUR IDENTITY the umbrella yelled

shut up lero!! Road muttered as she stomp the umbrella in the head

ugh did that umbrellia just talk??? kaze asked as he stared at the flatten umbrella

no...um its a toy Road explained

"he is never going to believe that" Road thought as her brow twitched

OH!! really that is so cool i never seen anything like it Kaze said as he grabed the umbrella and lokked at it trying to figure how it works

road mouth dropped open in disbelief

"I can't believe he fell for that" Road thought

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GRUMBLE

heh heh guess im hungry Kaze said as he scratched his head

me too Road said as she looked down

well good luck with that Kaze said as he walked away

HEY CMON GIVE ME SOME FOOD Road yelled began to choke him

...but..you..just...had...candy... Kaze said as he gasped for air

BE NICE HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF HELPING STRANGERS Road yelled as she tightened her grip

ok...ok..just...let...me...go Kaze gasped

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE HOUR LATER CAFE

aw that was great Road said cheerfully as she finished her 10 desert serving

"she eats just as much as allen onii-san" kaze thought as he finished his meal

so did you finish your food??? kaze asked

yeah pretty much and thanks Road replied

as soon as Kaze paid the bill they left to town

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOWN

so what do we do next??? Road asked

don't know but don't you have any parents or something Kaze also asked the girl

yeah I had the day off so i went into town Road asnwered

what me too Kaze stated

guess we are on the same boat bored and alone Road said as they both sighed

Hey Road!! a person with glasses said as he was smoking

Oh Hi Tyki Road said

friend of yours???? Kaze asked as he was pointing to the guy

kinda he like a brother to me Road replied

hey Road new friend of yours Tyki grinned

some what he helped me out of a bind so we hanged out all day Road answered

Oh Really !! Tyki said

sorry for all she put you through Tyki said as he bowed down

TYKI!! road yelled as she punched him in the back side of the head

it was no problem at all Kaze said cheerfully

"but she didn't have to choke me to near death" Kaze thought

lets celebrate... Tyki grinned

really it was no problem at all Kaze said as he waved his hand in defense

by playing poker!!!!! Tyki finished his sentence

TYKI!!! Road yelled as she kicked him in the head

OK Kaze said

Tyki and Road stared at him

yeah my big brother plays a lot of poker so i want to try it you want to play too road Kaze grinned

fine Road saidas moved her shoulders

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW HANDS OF POKER LATER

we are left to see Kaze and Tiki in there boxers as road had a mound of clothes behind her

I win again Road said as she did the victory sign

AGAIN Tiki yelled

Thats it i give up Tiki said as he threw his hand of cards

ONCE MORE ALL OR NOTHING I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU MY BOXERS IF I HAVE TO Kaze yelled as fire burned in his eyes

This guys nuts!!!! Tiki thought

OK i still have to repay you since you treat me to lunche Road grinned as she puts Tiki and Kaze clothes into the betting pile kaze still wearing his boxers

FOUR OF A KIND I WIN AGAIN Road said as she reached for the clothes

not so fast Kaze said as she slaped her hands

ROYAL FLUSH I WIN Kaze yelled in final trumph as he grabed all the clothes and put his clothes on

Thanks for getting my clothes back Tiki said

you mean my clothes i'm keeping these Kaze said as he tooked tiki clothes

not fair Tiki cryed

Don't care as Kaze began walking away

OH SEE YOU LAYER ROAD TIKI I HAD FUN Kaze yelled as he waved his hand as the sun was setting

he's gone Road said

yeah Tiki replied

The earl has orders right thats why you came here Road said coldly

yeah noah's ark is complete so we won't have as much fun for a while Tiki said

really huh Road said kinda pouting

hey road Tiki said

yes Road replied

can i borrow a shirt its cold? Tiki said as he began to shiver

no way get your own clothes Road replied as she stick her tounge out

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOUGE

I'm back Allen Rinali and Ravi said

welcome back the science department replied

where's kaze i heared he been here all day so he must be bored?? Allen asked

don't worry he went into town the whole day Reever replied

oh really Rinali finished

but whats strange is that when he came back he came with a lot of clothes reever said

really maybe he went shopping Ravi stated

yeah thats what we thought too but when we asked him he said i won in a poker game Reever explained

poker...game Rinali muttered

hey allen did you teach him how to cheat in poker Ravi said

no i didn't teach him anything maybe a few basics on how to play but... Allen tried to explained but goten a staring look from the whole room

IT WASN'T MEEEE... Allen yelled

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAZE'S ROOM

while the arguement continued downstairs kaze and mr.tendo were busy playing a game of poker

looks like allen onii-san and the others are here right mr.tendo Kaze stated

Mr.Tendo nodded

well thanks for teaching me how to play poker if it wasn't for you i would be coming back here naked Kaze said

Mr.tendo stared at kaze

your right waiting until the person has almost everything and going all in does work i was kinda worried at the end Kaze said

Mr.tendo wrote on a sign

ALL IN GOOD

PRACTICE

yeah your right Kaze said

YAWN!!!

well looks like im tired from today events goodnight Mr.tendo

Mr. tendo wrote on a sign again as kaze went to bed

GOODNIGHT

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MF7793: well that was enjoyable maybe my next fanfic maybe will be about Bousou Renkin

MF7793: just so you know Mr.tendo came from Ranma 1/2


End file.
